


All That Ends Well

by greyhorizon



Series: Vegas-verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyhorizon/pseuds/greyhorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Club Trope. Felicity and her Vegas girls 'up in da club'. Okay, I'll stop that now.<br/>Bit of girls' night out, bit of dancing, bit of Oliver getting a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after successfully (and cheaply) therapy-ing myself by writing the last (first) story, I'm ready for a bit of fun. 
> 
> Also, getting slowly excited for a glammed-up, undoubtedly inappropriate Charlotte Ross-Mama Smoak to hit our screens - she's an awesome actress. (Mama Smoak isn't in this story, but I reckon I won't be able to resist a future visit).
> 
> \- Grey

God, she just wanted to dance. Hair flinging, hip shaking, arms up and smile-splitting dancing. She felt joyous, light and free. Something she hadn't felt for months.

Felicity looked around to the faces surrounding her on the packed dance floor. Coloured lights, syncopated with the beat, distorted them slightly, but they were still the beloved faces of her four best friends from Vegas.

The 'Shiny Terrors', her mother used to call them, like they were a start-up roller derby team or something. Granted, there was a fair amount of sequins, spandex, killer heels and gloss coloured lips on show tonight, but that wasn't unexpected given her friends had all taken the 'Vegas showgirl' route after high school - which when visiting here in Starling, translated to colourful club dresses and some outrageous dance moves on the floor.

Felicity was having a ball and knew she looked good, even if she was the only one not brandishing sequins and cleavage. Her blonde hair was straightened and hung down her bare back, the tips brushing against her skin as she moved and gyrated. Her sky-blue halter neck dress was tight, and short, and her yellow and white striped heels were her new most-favourite shoes in the world.

Felicity burst out laughing when red clad, red-haired Sylvie, and gold-sequined, black-bobbed Anika, brought out some old-school 80s dance moves, playing off each other and becoming more and more ridiculous as a crowd formed around them.

"It's Footloose bitches!" Sylvie yelled, laughter sweeping through the dance floor crowd and a few catcalls bouncing.

Felicity swung her arm around a tall brunette - Samantha, her oldest friend - and pulled her to her side. 'I have missed you guys,' she said, her voice choking a little.

'Not as much as we've missed you, Smoak,' Samantha said, squeezing her tight. 'We need to visit you here in Starling more often, and you need to come back to Vegas more than once a year too.'

Blonde-haired Tara bounced up to them, grabbing Felicity in a twirl. 'So, where to next? A guy trying to buy me a drink at the bar said this place called Verdant is the hap-pen-ing club in Starling. Let's head there.'

'Nooo. No, no, nooo.' Felicity's voice was panicked, her eyes slightly wide.

Tara and Samantha were looking at her quizzically, as Sylvie and Anika finished their impromptu dance off to applause and loud whistles, and the five women walked off the dance floor and back to their booth, trailing admirers in their wake.

'What's going on?' Anika asked, as she reached for her luminous pink drink.

'Well, I had just suggested we try this club Verdant next, and Felicity had a - mild reaction - not unlike my response the time I was invited to my douchebag ex-fiance's wedding,' Tara said, with a raised an eyebrow.

'You got drunk and were arrested after you smashed in the windscreen of Jake-the-douchebag's car, Tara.'

'Yep, that's about akin to it,' Tara giggled, looking towards Felicity with mischief in her eyes.

Felicity plastered a smile on her face and tried to backpedal, as four beautiful, curious faces stared at her expectantly.

'I mean, yeah, I've heard Verdant's okay, but just...you know...really out of the way, and there are reaaallly long lines to get in, and it had a mouse plague, I think, according to the news and ah...' Felicity trailed off.

'Yeah, not buying what you're selling Smoak. What's going on?' Samantha laughed.

Felicity sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

'It's Oliver's club,' she mumbled.

'Sorry, did you say Oliver's club?' Sylvie screeched. 

Felicity looked up at her with a confounded expression. 'You have freakishly good hearing, you know that Sylvie?'

'Uh uh - you're not getting out of this one. We're talking about Oliver, right. Your Oliver?'

'He's not my-'

'Handsome, rich, God's gift to straight women, Oliver Queen?' Tara interjected. 'The boss that we can't get you to say more than three words about, let alone introduce us to. Oh, we are going, Smoak. We are sooo going!'

Felicity looked around at her gleeful friends gathering up their purses and heading towards the club exit, and groaned.

This. Was not going to end well...

 

\------

 

Oliver hung his bow back up in its case and looked around the foundry, trying for nonchalance as he noted the empty chair in front of the computers.

'So, Felicity is out tonight. With her friends,' he commented.

Dig gave him a look. 'Not happening Oliver.'

'What?'

'We are leaving her alone to have a nice night off. No Arrow activities. No interruptions.'

'Yeah, of course Dig. I know. I just thought-'

'Oliver, man. She deserves a night off.'

Oliver pressed his lips together and nodded his head slightly. 

But he was antsy. And intrigued. He was realising how little he knew of Felicity's past. 

She never really talked about her friends or her family, which was crazy, considering how much she knew about his life. Hell, how much she had taken over his life. Wait, what? He caught himself in the thought and wondered at it. Exhaling a breath, he let it settle as the truth.

He knew something was going on between them, they'd been in an unspoken dance since the first moment they'd met, back in the IT office at QC. 

He knew he felt something for her, he just didn't know what it meant. She challenged him. She amused him. She made him want to be better. 

He knew she was the brightest part of his day, and he missed her when she wasn't around. He wanted to know her more, but for someone who talked so much, she didn't share easily when it came to her past.

After a morning of avoiding his attempts at conversation at the office - a long, technical phone call, a report that was needed by deadline, an 'emergency' down in the IT department that apparently only she could fix - she'd shot out of the office at midday with a 'Bye' darted his way, to pick her friends up from the Starling airport.

She'd thwarted his plans to oh-so-subtly invite himself to dinner with her friends - his one clear chance to meet some of the people in Felicity's life, and perhaps get to know her the way they did.

Sighing, he headed to the shower in the foundry, disappointed he'd missed his opportunity.

'Don't wait around Dig. I'm heading upstairs to speak to Thea about some club business, and then I'm just going home.'

\--------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, two things happened that instigated this update. 
> 
> First, my telly just broke. Seriously, it just won't turn on. What an asshole. It's the middle of a wild and woolly long weekend here in Victoria, and I had red wine, snuggly dogs and episodes from the tv week that was to watch. 
> 
> Second, I just finished reading up LouBlue's current 52 chapter (count 'em) series over on ff net, which is just so much fun. Highly recommend you toddle off and have a read, if you haven't already. Anyway, her diligence shames me, so going spend some of the day shaping up the next story, which requires a proper structure (god help me) and trying my hand a few characters I've yet to attempt. 
> 
> In the meantime, chapter 2 awaits. Hope you enjoy. - Grey

"Miss Felicity!'

'Hi Eddie', she smiled up at the 6'6', bearded, black-shirted bouncer at the door at Verdant, 'How's it going tonight?'. 

'Packed as usual doll, but there'll always be room for you and your lovely friends.'

'Awesome,' she muttered under her breath, as her friends sailed past the VIP rope and into the club, Tara patting Eddie affectionately on the cheek as she passed.

'Geez Smoak, I didn't realise you had your name permanently on the door, on the off chance you decide to visit Oliver's club?' Sylvie looked at her with raised eyebrows as they disrobed from their coats at the cloakroom. 

The spangly quotient skyrocketed as the girls unleashed their dresses and headed back to the foyer of the club.

'I uh...do work here sometimes...helping with their IT.'

'Yeah, doubt that translates to 'name permanently on the VIP list,' Sylvie laughingly scoffed. 'Just exactly how close are you and the infamous Oliver Queen?'

'What?' Felicity gulped, 'No, we're strictly boss and very professional EA. Like, so professional - it's Mr Queen this and Miss Smoak that and do you have my schedule and that will be all Miss Smoak and-'

'Felicity!'

Felicity froze and her eyes snapped shut. Please Jesus, no.

'Felicity?' a very male, very familiar voice repeated. She opened her eyes to see her friends staring past her, admiring the figure she knew was standing a few feet behind her. She turned around and looked up into a very handsome, slightly confused face.

She just stared at him, standing in front of her. He looked amazing in a dark grey suit, white shirt open at the collar. His blue eyes in contrast, the most brilliant hue she had seen.

And then to top it all off, he smiled at her. One of his beautiful, genuine, just for her, smiles.

'Hi,' Oliver said gently, scanning over her loose, golden hair, deep pink lips and down to her sky blue halter dress hugging her body. Unfathomable eyes returned to hers, and he tilted his head slightly, 'I thought you were out tonight?'

She gave him a strained smile. 'Apparently the fates had other plans,' she murmured.

Of course he was here tonight, in his club. Of course he wasn't off Arrowing, or training Roy, or sparring with Dig down in the foundry. He was in the foyer of his club. Where she was. With her friends. And apparently with sweet fuck-all left of luck.

\----------

Well, tonight had served up a very charming Oliver, Felicity thought.

The introductions had only bordered on lascivious on the part of her friends. She'd take it as a win. Oliver had then escorted them to the VIP area away from the pounding dance floor. Top-shelf drinks flowed freely, as he led her clearly besotted friends through an evening of engaged, interesting conversation and laughter.

He also hadn't left her side. All night. Sitting next to her, his arm resting behind her - not touching her - but there, so close. She was extremely, tinglingly aware of his nearness, and it was making her incredibly nervous.

And over the course of the evening, every one of her friends at some point had given her a knowing 'look'. 

Frickety-frack.

After this night, they would never believe she and Oliver were strictly professional. Or even strictly friends. At least on her part. 

They could see the way she was reacting to him, and it didn't take a gaggle of geniuses to glean that she may have an unrequited feeling or two for the very impressive man lounged next to her. Her friends could read her like a book, always had. And the Felicity Smoak edition had 'smitten with Oliver Queen' written all over it.

That was why she really hadn't wanted them to meet. Why she'd done everything she could to avoid Oliver that morning, and run out of the office like a bat out of hell once she'd seen him caught up on the phone. Why she'd taken her friends out to dinner and a club on the opposite side of the city, before some guy had unfortunately suggested to Tara that Verdant in the Glades was the place to be.

She looked at her friends gathered around her and Oliver, having a blast of a night. 

She was never going to hear the end of it now.

Her reverie was broken by the feel of his breath on her neck as he leaned in towards her.

'Are you okay?' Oliver whispered. 'You've been a bit quiet tonight. Which is...unusual.'

Felicity tried to mask her slight jump at his closeness and his voice, but she felt tension ratchet through her, and flutters build. He smelled delicious.

'You look beautiful by the way.' She turned her head sharply to look at him, and he smiled at her, raising his eyebrows as if in challenge.

God, was Oliver flirting with her?

Her eyes broke contact and she looked down at her drink, fiddling with the glass stem.

'Thanks,' she eked out. She could feel the blush rise in her cheeks.

'But you always do.'

Her heart, or stomach, or some other vital organ, thunked inside her.

Holy shit. Oliver was flirting with her.

She was not equipped to deal with this, not here, not tonight in front of her friends, not before at least forty hours of pep-talking herself that he could honestly see her in that way, and at least three more alcoholic drinks.

'I like your friends. I like that they're letting me get to know you better - armadillo mascot-stealing and all.'

Felicity groaned inwardly at the inane story Anika had spilt earlier, and grinned sheepishly up at Oliver. His warm, amused eyes captured hers, and she lost all thought.

Sylvie clapped her hands together. 'Okay Smoak. Enough talk. Time to break in the dance floor.'

A tipsy Tara grabbed Felicity's arm and pulled her to standing. 'Oliver? Would you like to dance with this bevvy of beauties, or is it a little too much for you?' Tara winked.

Oliver smiled graciously. 'Way too much for me - I'll leave you ladies to it for a bit. I need to check in with Thea upstairs in the office anyway.' 

With one last glance back towards Oliver, Felicity was stumblingly towed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've spent the day at my grove in the sunlight, surrounded by sky-tall cyprus trees and sucking in the fumes from the mulcher. Ah, nature. With a few bloodied scratches more than when I started the day, I'm now feeling clean, contentedly snoozy and ready to post-away. - Grey

The girls moved onto the dance floor, carving a prime, better lit spot towards one side.

'Why would you do that?' Felicity asked in dismay. 'We were...smiling and....'

Sylvie barked with laughter. 

'Oh please Smoak, I've seen glaciers move faster than you. You've barely said a word since we've got here, and sitting next to that gorgeous, charming man all night was frying your nerves. So unless staring intently at your drink counts as flirting in this town - let's see what a change of pace brings.' 

Anika joined in. 'Oh, and back in the day, you used to have a smidgen of game,' she said jokingly, holding thumb and forefinger an inch apart. 'Try to bring that to your moves.'

Samantha took pity on her and gave her a laughing cuddle. 'Or you could just relax and enjoy yourself and dance - I think Oliver's pretty taken with you as it is.'

Felicity looked around at her pushy, well-meaning friends. 'Well, this is all pretty pointless since he's up in the office anyway.'

Sylvie groaned.

'Seriously Smoak? Learn something about men, for Christ's sake! You think Oliver's not going to sneak a peak at you dancing? He's been staring at you all night. Which you'd know, if you'd managed to look up from your blue margarita occasionally.'

Felicity looked around at her friends' faces disbelievingly. She received a few smug smiles and nods in return.

'We're just doing this cos we love you, and want you to have pretty, blonde, genius babies with that man,' Tara giggled. 'So let's boogie.'

\----

Oliver closed the door to the office behind him and walked back out to the first level landing above the dance floor. To find Felicity.

His eyes scanned the crowd just below and stopped.

Was that? Moving that way? Looking like the lovechild of grace and sin?

He leaned forward, gripping the balustrade, forgetting for a moment to breathe.

Felicity was smiling, sensuously moving her hips and shoulders to the music, and running her fingers through her long hair. She was captivating.

Oliver stood staring at her, beginning to tighten and harden as he watched the way her body moved. And her face. He could spend his days just looking at her face.

As if feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and locked gazes with him. 

After a stilled moment, she began to move again, unblinking, not breaking the gaze. 

It dawned on Oliver that she was dancing for him. The realisation was followed by a tidal wave of territorial want and need. 

One thought. She was his.

\----

Oliver strode towards her like a Viking of old - blue eyes blazing, his intensity cutting a path through the crowd.

Her heart stopped, re-considered, and then began pounding.

'Oliver, wha-'

His hands cupped her face and he pulled her to him, his mouth plunging down on hers. Electricity shot up from her toes as he plundered her mouth, kissing her like he needed it to breathe. 

His tongue ran over her top lip and she moaned, before he pressed his full mouth back over hers and continued, his rampage softening to delectable, rhythmic kisses. 

God he was good at this, she thought, as she melted into him and slid her hands around his broad, muscled back.

The rest of the world was spirited away as they lost themselves in each other, devouring, exploring, enflaming. Minutes passed, blurring into eons.

The insistent buzzing of his Arrow phone in his top suit pocket broke into their world of two.

Swearing under his breath, Oliver fished it out, his lustful eyes not breaking contact with Felicity's dazed blue ones.

'Dig. Not now,' Oliver's voice was strained, his arm still holding Felicity's warm body into him.

'Oliver, Lance needs to see you. He said tonight.'

Oliver's face tensed ruefully, and he ended the call. 

Taking hold of her shoulders, he stared at the kiss-swollen lips he'd finally been able to taste, and flicked his gaze back up to her eyes.

'I've got to go.'

Felicity nodded, unconsciously licking her lips. Oliver groaned.

'We'll talk tomorrow,' he promised, giving her one last kiss and turning to stride off towards the foundry.

\----

Felicity stood in a daze at the edge of the dance floor. 

Oliver Queen had just kissed her senseless.

'What'd I miss?' Tara asked, joining her group of friends now standing around the bewildered blonde.

'She's been Olivered,' Sylvie said.

'Huh?'

'You know, he storms up to her on the dance floor, smooches the bejesus out of her, increases the temperature of this place by about 110 degrees, and the storms back off again.'

'Dammit! This all happened when I was waiting in line for the bathroom?'

'Yeah...it was pretty awesome,' Sylvie grinned.

'Should we move her, or...get her a blanket or chocolate or something? She kinda looks like she's in shock.'

'If you'd been kissed the way she's just been kissed...ah hell, let's just call it a night and take her home.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, had intended to spend another day doing industrious things at the grove. Piked, and did sweet fuck all instead. Hey, it's a public holiday. Well, I did watch some classics - Pitch Perfect, True Romance and Salute of the Jugger. Eclectic, I know, but they make me happy.
> 
> On another positive note, I also used some of the time to plan out an actual plot for the next Arrow story. 
> 
> On an in-between note, I had cast Clancy Brown as the villain (in my head), and then googled to find out what he's been up to lately. Apparently he's in this week's episode of the Flash. So as much as I look forward to seeing him in his new role, I may struggle with duelling Clance's, and have to recast my villain. Or I can just call dibs.
> 
> On a laughing note, have you ever seen a great dane (apart from Scooby) try to act surreptitiously? I have two attempting that right now. It is the funniest thing in the world.
> 
> Enough with the stream of consciousness. Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy - Grey.

Felicity opened her eyes and spat out some hair. Her vision blearily focused on the strands and a disconnect took hold. She didn't have red hair.

Felicity turned her head to her left and came face to face with a smudged-eyed, semi-comatose Sylvie, drooling into the pillow next to her.

Oh. Right. Friends here. Big night out. Dancing. Drinking. A flash of handsome face. Oh god. Had Oliver kissed her?!

Systems check: Breathe. Check. Flex dance-sore feet. Check. Scan memory of the evening. Seemingly intact - she remembered dinner, going to Verdant, spending the evening with Oliver, him kissing her on the dance floor, and getting home. So, Check?

Wow. So apparently that had actually happened.

Felicity took a deep breath and raised her hand to rest over her eyes. She lay that way for a few minutes, trying to make sense of things.

'Morning sunshine!'

Felicity groaned and sat up in bed, as a flower pajama'd Tara took a running jump and bounced onto Sylvie's side of the bed, landing half across her. Sylvie slept on.

Samantha, wearing a polka-dot camisole and bearing a tray with cups of coffee, laughed as she walked towards them and placed the tray on the bedside table. 

Anika followed and sat crossed legged on the far corner of the bed, opening a box of donuts. 'She would sleep through an earthquake, I swear.'

Felicity took a cup from the proffered tray and drank. 'Thanks. God I needed that. And donuts. You guys,' she sniffed sentimentally.

Tara grabbed a cinnamon donut and passed the box to Felicity.

'So Smoak. About last night.'

Felicity gave her a reproving look and talked around the bite of sugary goodness in her mouth. 'Vat didn take wong.'

'Hey, I opened with 'morning'. Pleasantries over. Now spill,' Tara grinned at her, sprawled across the sleeping Sylvie, using her as a bean bag.

Felicity swallowed her mouthful.

'I...don't...even...know what happened,' she looked around at her friends, shaking her head.

Samantha smiled at her gently, sitting down on a scarce spot of lavender quilt. The five of them, perched together, raft-like, on the bed.

'Well honey, Oliver kissed you. Well and truly.'

Felicity felt the heat of blush rise from her shoulders, and up her neck.

'Yeah, but I have no idea what that means!' Felicity's voice climbed, panic waking up.

Samantha leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

'Felicity. You like him?'

'Y-yes.'

'You want this?'

Felicity nodded her head, mutely.

'Then just breathe. And let things take their course.'

'But Oliver's probably regretting it right now, and will be all 'we can't and I made a mistake and I'm this annoyingly stoic, really emotionally obtuse guy who can't get involved because I won't let myself be happy' and I'm worried I won't be able to not punch him in the nose if he does that and then I'll have to apologise and-'

'Felicity!' Samantha squeezed her hand to break her rant. 'Just breathe.'

The doorbell rang. Her doorbell.

Four heads swivelled towards the sound, and the fuzzy head of Sylvie rose from the pillow.

'What the fu-' she sleep-slurred.

'I think I know who that is,' Tara sing-songed, clambering over Sylvie and practically skipping off towards the front door.

Felicity stared wide-eyed at Samantha. 

She heard the locks open and front door squeak slightly.

And then his voice.

'Hey Tara.' A pause. 'How's it going?'

'Just fine, Mr Queen.' Felicity could clearly picture the shit-eating grin on Tara's face.

'So, is, uh, Felicity up?'

'At 7am? When we just got to bed four hours ago?' Tara snorted. 'Yep, of course she is. SMOAK! GET OUT HERE!' 

Ignoring the giggles of her so-called friends, Felicity groaned and got up from the bed, padding to her door in her hot pink T-shirt nightdress and bare feet. 

She'd taken off her makeup before crashing last night, but she could only imagine the state of her hair. Birds nest crossed with a ride in an open-topped convertible, she'd guess.

She walked down her hallway, passing a mirror and taking a quick sideways look. Huh. Not so bad. Hair mostly parallel. 

Then Oliver came into view, framed in her front doorway. Leaning, gorgeous in jeans and a grey sweater, and altogether together. Was the man not human?

Tara swung on the door, looking back and forth between the two of them as Felicity approached.

'She's all yours, Mr Queen.' And with a saucy wink at Oliver, Tara sauntered back down the hallway to the bedroom.

\----------

'Hey.'

'Hi.'

Oliver smiling at her was causing her to forget her words. Any words really.

Felicity could hear bustling sounds and a cacophony of voices coming from her bedroom. Something thumped, followed by a burst of laughter.

Oliver's smiled broadened and Felicity found herself smiling back; her friends' unseen antics splitting through some of the tension.

'How are you this morning?' he hedged.

'Um...good.' 

'Lord, Smoak, rivet him with your mystique why don't ya,' Sylvie's voice carried closer. 

Felicity turned to see her friends bearing down the hallway towards them, in an assortment of hastily put on clothes, shoes and coats. She was pretty sure- yep, Tara was still wearing her pajamas.

'Ladies, a vision of loveliness, as always,' Oliver said laughingly, stepping aside to let them pass.

Tara stuck out her tongue and Sylvie grinned maniacally at him, before they linked arms and strutted off down the front steps.

'Outta here. Like the wind,' Sylvie called back, over her shoulder.

'Tornado you mean,' Anika smiled at Oliver in greeting and followed.

Samantha paused by Felicity. 'We're just heading out for some breakfast. Call us...later. See you Oliver.' Samantha turned and headed outside after her friends.

Felicity let out a shaky laugh. Fidgeting, she turned back to Oliver, as he closed the door.

'So, hi. Again,' she said, with a little wave.

He smiled at her and just nodded. Then he did that thing she loved where he took a breath to say something, breathed out a small laugh, and tried again.

'I can't believe how nervous I am,' he said.

Felicity's brain flickered. He was nervous? When was Oliver nervous about anything? Granted, she was about to turn inside out with frazzledness, but that was just a heightened state for her.

Felicity looked up into his jewel-blue eyes. 

'Oliver, what's going on?'

He stilled before answering. 'I realised something last night. I can't stop this anymore.'

'Oliver. What are you talking about?'

He stepped closer. Not touching. But close. Overwhelming her senses, one by one. Sight was gone. And smell. God he smelled good. Focus, Felicity, she thought.

Her hearing attuned. Waiting on his words.

'I just want to be around you. All the time,' he said softly.

She blinked up at him, not computing. It sounded like him, his voice, words she'd give both index fingers to hear, but it just didn't make any sense.

'How? When?' she stuttered.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and leaned back to look into her confused, upturned face. 

There goes touch, she thought. She felt him everywhere. Which wasn't helping, with the understanding-of-stuff.

He smiled down at her, shaking his head slightly at her cluelessness of how special she was.

'How...is...' 

He started again. 'I mean, look at you. You're kind and beautiful and brave and smart and funny and sexy as hell. I trust you. And for some reason, you believe in me. How...could I not?'

Her mouth dropped open, mirroring her rounded eyes as she looked up at him.

He continued.

'The when? You know when. You felt it the same time I did - when you gave me that look, not believing a word I was saying.'

Felicity's expression softened in remembrance, 'Well, they were bullet holes Oliver.'

His gaze dropped to her mouth and he leaned down. 'Yep, you got me.'

She smiled as his lips touched hers, opening her mouth into the kiss. She licked his tongue and he moaned, his hands burrowing into her hair and his body curving around hers. 

Her last bastion, taste, capitulated. 

She immersed herself fully in him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my inaugural, epilogue-y smut - I just felt I needed to rip off the band-aid, so to speak. So while this may seem a bit rushed story-wise, consider it a counterbalance to the deliciously slow, smack head against wall, detouring road the show is taking us on - Grey.

Their kisses deepened. Their breathing shallowed.

He towered over her, pressing her against the wall, hands running over her thinly clad, t-shirted form. She held his jaw, her other hand finding the warm skin of his firm back under his sweater, tracing the grooves.

'Felicity,' he ground into her desperately. 'I don't want to wait.'

'Then don't,' she groaned. She wanted this. So much.

He unpressed from her. She heard him unzip his jeans and it was the most erotic sound. 

She swallowed drily, and reached down, hungry to feel him. 

She clasped a hand around his hardened cock and shoved his jeans down over his ass, cupping it as she did. 

He was so hard. But she was already so wet.

Oliver moaned and lifted her up against the hallway wall. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips and felt him position himself with his hand. His eyes looked into hers and she yelled without breath as he pushed home.

'Oh fuck,' he panted, stilling a moment until she had adjusted to the size of him.

Then he pulled back out and thrust into her, both of them yelling out in unison. He plunged harder, deeper. Again and again. A desperate rhythm of chasing. 

Felicity looked up into the hallway mirror opposite them and saw the most stunning, arousing sight of Oliver up against her, his ass clenching with each thrust. Her face flushed with passion, her arms around his back, pale blue nails against his rucked up sweater. The sight of them moving together made her come, there and then.

He looked down at her, smiling fiercely and continued to pump into her through her orgasm. As she was edging down, he picked up his speed, and his thrusts became more powerful. 

He grunted each time he buried himself into her, and she panted as she desperately tried to find a hold on him, grabbing his shoulders, his neck, his head. This feeling could not be real. He shifted her slightly in his arms, and continued to thrust hard, but she knew he was nearing. 

'Felicity!' he shouted like she was his world, as he peaked and tensed against her. They both collapsed into each other, floating back down the other side. 

She chuckled into his chest, amazed by what had just happened.

It was the best way yet that she had heard him say her name.

\----

'So what now?' Felicity murmured, standing, still being supported by Oliver up against the wall. Feeling had returned to her legs though. Yay. 

It was a short-lived victory, as Oliver chose that moment to start kissing down her neck. Feeling ebbed from her legs again as blood rushed...elsewhere.

'Well, I think we should move to the bedroom,' he kissed.

'Oliver...'

'I'm completely serious.' He withdrew from her neck and gazed down at her; sexy, satisfied smile in place.

She gave him a look. Words she didn't want to say, but needed to.

'Oliver, are you sure about this?'

'Felicity.'

His soft voice. 

'I'm here,' he said. 'I'm yours if you want me. Hell, even if you don't, if I'm too damaged for you - I'm still yours. I don't have a choice.'

At that, she smiled at him. 'Sold.'

And took his hand and led him down the hallway to her bedroom.

\----

Twenty seconds later she came flying out, scurrying towards her yellow handbag strewn across the couch. She rummaged for her phone.

A shirtless, bemused Oliver followed, leaning against the bedroom doorframe.

'Um...Felicity?'

She turned back to look at him, mouth drying at the beautiful sight of him.

'Sorry, sorry. Must text the girls.'

Oliver raised his eyebrows.

'No, not to tell them that! God, no. But they'll probably figure it out anyway, since I'm using up a good chunk of my friendship points and asking them to stay away for lunch too.' 

Oliver laughed and walked towards her as she frantically texted Samantha.

He came up behind her and pulled her against him, nuzzling the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Oh, damn...stupid autocorrect. Oh well, they'll get the gist. I hope.' Felicity finished off distractedly, as Oliver's hands re-commenced exploration.

'And if they don't?' he gently teased.

'Then this is not going to end well,' she laughed.

'No time to waste then,' he smiled into her, bodily walking them both back towards her bedroom.


End file.
